Eurovision 2011 Hetalia style!
by Kagami.Kyoko
Summary: I was watching Eurovision earlier and the thought of this just popped up in my head. I think the songs that were in Eurovision works perfectly.In a crack-ish way. XD Mainly Nordics but it has other countries, too! crack-fic.


I decided to write a fanfic about Eurovision since I find the whole thing amusing if you think about it Hetalia wise. This is mainly the nordics but the other countries are in here, too. Pfft... I think this is kind of random and OOC... But I can't help myself after watching Eurovision to write this. xD ; ; I think it would be EXTREMELY funny if the countries sang the song that was submitted for them in Eurovision. Especially Sweden's. XD

* * *

><p>Finland got off the stage and sat down next to Sweden, reliefed that he made it through being the first person to perform in Eurovision song contest. "I don't think they liked my performance that much, Su-san... What did you think of my performance?" Finland asked Sweden with a smile.<p>

In Swedens mind: **(This is what I think goes on in Sweden's head~ xD)**

_Sweden embraced Finland and held him close. " 'nyth'ng you sin' is 'onderf'l", Sweden said to his dear little Finland with much passion. Finland looked up, blushing madly and replied, "Y-You think so...?" Sweden whispered into Finland's ear, "I d'n't thin' so, I'm positiv' " Sweden then leaned in and..._

"Um... Su-san, are you okay...? Your face is kind of turning red..." Finland asked, scared to how Sweden was going to reply. Sweden woke up from his little day dream and nodded in response to Finland. "Anyways~ What did you think of my song?" Finland asked, feeling awkward a bit. "It 'as good" Sweden repied to Finland. Finland smiled in repsonse to what Sweden had said.

Denmark,Norway, and Iceland walked towards Finland and Sweden. "FINLAND! THAT SONG WAS SO GOOD! I REALLY LIKED THE DA DA DAM PART BUT WHO'S PETER?" Denmark loudly complimented and asked little Finland who was kind of blushing. "Thanks Denmark! Peter is just a boy who is trying to help out the world" Finland responded to Denmark's complimnt. "So... You're singing about a random kid?" Denmark asked bluntly. "... Well Sealand gave me the name so it's not really a random kid..." Finland trailed off a bit trying to avoid more questions from Denmark.

"I think the song had a good meaning", Norway complimented Finland. "I liked the song, too. People can learn a lot from it", Iceland also complimented Finland. "Thanks you two. My boss and Sealand helped me write the song. I'm not sure if some countries will like it but I hope they learn that we need to take care about our enviroment!" Finland replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Up next, Denmark", a lady said to the countries who happened to be backstage. "It's my turn! I'll show the world my awesome singing skills!" Denmark announced proudly as he walked over to the stage. The Nordic countries wished the Dane good luck and sat in their seats to watch his performance.<p>

"Isn't running with a guitar on him while singing a bit difficult?" Iceland asked Norway while watching Denmark. "Well, he was a viking so I guess he's use to it", Norway responded while not even looking at Iceland. '... Brother must be really into his performance...', Iceland thought to himself.

"SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF MY EPIC PERFORMANCE? OF COURSE YOU MUST OF THOUGHT IT WAS AMAZING!" Denmark loudly asked his fellow Nordics after he got off stage. "It was okay", both Iceland and Norway said. "I think it was really good! I liked the part where you ran and sung!" Finland replied cheerfully to Denmark. " Cou'd 'f be'n bette' " Sweden replied rather coldly. "You guys are too nice!" Denmark replied to all of them with a huge grin. "... Idiot..." Norway said quietly so that only some people could hear him.

* * *

><p>There were just a few performances that went before Sweden. The whole time, Denmark was commenting on the different countries performances, which made a certain Norwegian very annoyed.<p>

"Woah... Lithuania's sleeves are so cool looking..." Denmark said while watching Lithuania sing. "Don't you even care about the piano?" Norway asked Denmark slightly glaring at him. Denmark shook his head and grinned as usual in response. "Also, what's with your shirt...? Where's the back part to it?" Norway questioned Denmark. "My boss said it would look good with my performance!"

Many of the countries were shocked when Hungary started singing. They wouldn't expect Hungary sing a song such as that. "Hey Norge, I think Hungary is having relationship problems with Austria..." Denmark said to Norway. "What makes you think that?" Norway asked. "She keeps singing in her song what about my life what about my dreams", Denmark replied while trying to imitate Hungary's singing.

Denmark seemed so focused when Ireland's performance came up. "Wow... You're actually paying attention..." Norway said to Denmark. "... His hair is so... Pointy... He also looks like a robot... So sparkly~" Denmark replied to Norway with out even turning to look at him. Norway face-palmed in response to Denmark.

* * *

><p>"Su-san, you're up next! Good luck!" Finland told Sweden. " 'hanks" Sweden replied and got up to go and change into his costume. "What's the song he's singing anyways?" Iceland asked Finland. "I'm not sure... Everytime I asked him, he refused to say. All he told me is that his boss wrote it for him", Finland replied to Iceland.<p>

When Sweden got on stage, everybody's eyes went wide. Sweden happened to be wearing something that no one would have expect him to wear. "... Is that REALLY Sweden...?" Denmark asked in shock. "... That can't be Sweden... He looks like he's in some sort of boy band..." Norway replied in shock. Finland was really in shock by Sweden's song and how he even looked. "Why is there a pokeball in the background?" Iceland asked rather bluntly. "I don't think that's a pokeball but it kind of looks like one..." Norway replied. "WHY IS THERE A BOX?" Denmark randomly asked. "... I don't know... Why do we keep asking questions...?" Finland asked. "... I'm not sure..." Norway replied to Finland's question.

"I never knew Sweden wanted to be popular... I bet the girl he's talking about is Finland!" Denmark commented while watching. Finland blushed slightly by what Denmark said.

Sweden got back from the stage, a bit embarassed by his song. "DUDE SWEDEN! THAT WAS AN AWESOME SONG!" Denmark got up and placed his arm on Sweden's shoulder. "It was catchy! I also liked the dancing", Finland told Sweden. "It was a good performance", Norway told Sweden. " 'hanks" Sweden replied to Denmark, Finland, and Norway. "... How come you had a pokeball in the background of your performance?" Iceland asked Sweden. Sweden didn't reply at all to Iceland's question.

* * *

><p>"Norge, when are you going to perform?" Denmark asked Norway. "... I didn't make it to the finals this year, idiot", Norway replied to Denmark coldly. "How come? I thought your song was catchy!" Denmark replied to Norway. Norway replied with a glare and then looked away.<p>

Many many countries performed before Iceland. Denmark decided to write down stuff about each other the performances.

For Estonia's performance, he wrote down, "OH MY GOSH HE COULD DO MAGIC!" Norway looked over Denmark's should and saw what he wrote down. '... Does he take this serious at all?' Norway thought to himself.

A lot of countries eyes went wide again when they heard Greece rapping. Denmark wrote down, "Greece has to rap for me one time...".

When Russia's performance came on, Belarus many of the countries (more like all of the countries there) could hear her saying, "I love you nee-san! Get married! Get married! Get married!" Denmark wrote down, "Who is he going to get...?"

France's song shocked a lot of the countries again. "I never knew France was good at singing opera!" Denmark exclaimed while grinning. "... He is France..." Norway commented on what Denmark said.

Italy and Romano were playing the piano and trumpet with and a bunch of different instruments. "Aww~ Ita-chan and Romano are so cute~" Denmark heard Spain say. Denmark decided to quit writing down stuff about the other countries' performances because he got bored of it.

When Switzerland sung his song, many of the countries swayed to the soft song. "I wonder who the song is suppose to be for..." Denmark told Norway. Norway just shrugged and then went back to watching.

"HA! HA! I, THE HERO, HELPED ENGLAND WRITE THAT SONG!" America got up and yelled so loud that everyone could hear. "This song reminds me of the backstreet boys!" Denmark said while watching. "What do you expect? _America_ helped him write the song", Norway replied to Denmark.

A few other countries performed. Norway commented on Moldova's performance that the girl on the unicyle looked like a faerie. "I think Germany is kind of drunk... But it still sounds good!" Finland commented on Germany's performance. "I find Austria's song really ironic..." Iceland commented when Austria was singing.

* * *

><p>After a couple of other countries, Iceland got up and headed towards the stage. "GOOD LUCK ICE!" Denmark yelled which caused Iceland to blush a little.<p>

"Iceland is good at making songs", Norway said to Denmark while watching Iceland. "It's a catchy song!" Denmark replied to Norway.

Something happened on staged which none of the countries expected, one of the singers that were singing with Iceland kissed Iceland on the cheek which made Iceland blush madly. "Hey Norge... Are you okay? You look really mad..." Denmark asked Norway while staring at Norway who happened to be eyetwitching. "... I'm fine..." Norway replied to Denmark. ' I'm sending one of my trolls after that guy...' Norway thought in his head.

"That was a great performance Iceland!" Finland complimented Iceland as he got back. " I liked 'he way 't soun's" Sweden said to Iceland. Norway simply gave Iceland a thumbs up. "THAT SOUNDED REALLY GOOD ICELAND!" Denmark kind of yelled in Iceland's ear. "... Thanks", Iceland said as he sat down.

* * *

><p>After other countries performed, the voting results took place.<p>

"I'll give 5 points to Finland, 6 to Iceland, and I might as well give 10 to Sweden! I really liked how he broke that box!" Denmark said grinning as usual.

Finland gave 6 points to Sweden and 8 to Iceland.

Iceland gave 7 points to Sweden, 10 to Finland, and 12 to Denmark. Denmark jumped up and down! "WOOHOO! THANKS ICE FOR THE POINTS! I OWE YOU!" Denmark yelled at Iceland.

Sweden gave 1 point to Iceland, 7 to Finland, and 10 to Denmark.

Norway gave 7 points to Denmark, 8 points to Iceland, 10 to Sweden, and then 12 for Finland. "NOOOOOOORGEEEE HOW COME YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME TEN?" Denmark asked Norway. "Because I thought Finland's song had a good meaning to it", Norway simply replied. "You could of at least given me 10..." Denmark muttered.

"Aw, I came in fifth place!" Denmark said. "Good job, Sweden! You're one of the top three!" Finland congradulated Sweden. " 'hanks", Sweden responded. "... You still never answered my question when I asked why there was a pokeball..." Iceland muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Random extras that I felt I needed to put here~ <strong>

"Good job you two~! Both of you were really good~! Boss Spain approves!" Spain congradulated both Italy and Romano for coming in second place. "Ve~ Thanks!" Italy replied cheerfully. "Thanks bastard... You were good, too. Also, thanks for giving us the 12 points..." Romano replied to Spain, slightly blushing.

"Oh my gosh, Liet! You did like totally awesome~! You should of like totally won!" Poland told Lithuania. "Thanks... Also thanks for the 12 points", Lithuania replied to Poland.

"Big brother... Who is this girl that you were talking about in your song...?" Belarus sneaked up behind Russia and asked. "B-b-b-belarus, it's only a song. My boss hired a song writer to write it for me and it just fit..." Russia replied to Belarus. "That means we can get married, right? No one stands in our way! We can get married now, right? Right? RIGHT?" Belarus kept questioning Russia.

* * *

><p>I'm just reading over this right now and it's just... Maybe I shouldn't drink coke at night... OH WELL~ 8D There's a lot of jokes here that I don't think people will actually get. o u o ; ;<p>

Good job Azerbaijan for winning Eurovision! 8D I still wish Denmark would of won... But it's done so I'll try to get over it. xD

I honestly didn't really like Sweden's song. It seemed a bit conceded BUT I LIKED HOW HE BROKE THE GLASS BOX! 8D /shot

The guy who was the lead singer for the band that went for Denmark has skills. He was ran while singing and he even had a guitar with him. I can't even talk while walking. xD ; ;

Russia's song, "Get You", happens to be extremely catchy to me but it sounds rather creepy to me. XD ; ;

I CAN! I WILL! I KNOW! I CAN UNTIE THESE HANDS! AND GET BACK UP AGAIN! ... Now try to imagine England singing that... 8D XD

There was this part that was extremely funny. I believe when the lady that was saying the points for Iceland, when she said 12 points to Denmark, the lead singer said in the camera, "I love you! I wanna fuck you!" XDDDD I really want to watch that again.

I think Eurovision this year was really good! 8D


End file.
